A wireless device can communicate over a wireless network with another endpoint. Traditionally, a wireless device establishes a wireless link with an access point (AP) in the wireless network. The AP can have connectivity to a wide area network (WAN) such as the Internet. Thus, a wireless device is able to communicate over the WAN through the AP.